The present invention relates to packaging and applicator devices, particularly but not exclusively for making up the skin, the mucous membranes, the nails, or hair.
Known devices for packaging and dispensing lipsticks or deodorants comprise a body housing a stick of substance and a mechanism for displacing it relative to the body to compensate for wear as it is used up. The drive mechanism is relatively expensive and, furthermore, the applicator surface never regains its original shape.
Makeup pencils are also known that comprise a wood or plastics body into which the substance is cast to form the “lead”. During use, the “lead” becomes worn and the user must resort to a pencil sharpener to reshape it, which risks breaking the “lead” or weakening it in subsequent use.
Known blushers, lip colors, or eye shadows that are slightly domed for direct application to the skin suffer from the disadvantage of losing their initial shape relatively rapidly; once shape has been lost, application can no longer be as accurate as desired.